


days

by foodstamps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodstamps/pseuds/foodstamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love has a language of it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	days

Every morning John Egbert sits in the third table from the right in the local minute cafe, one that isn't particularly high in quality at all but he doesn't seem to mind one bit.

His tried-and-true waiter walks up to him in perfect timing, and John silently notes with a grin that Dave looks absolutely ridiculous in a turtleneck sweater and a flour soaked apron. Absolutely ridiculous in the best way possible, of course.

He orders a hot cocoa with extra whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon, because he knows that it's Dave's favorite drink, and every morning he scolds (and somewhat teases) Dave for skipping school for such a paltry wage, but soon dismisses himself hastily when he apprehends the time.

He scarcely ever says goodbye. 

.

Every afternoon John Egbert purchases a rod of beef jerky (teriyaki-flavored) from a corner store parked precariously within one of the most dangerous parts of the city, and although it's chilly he certainly doesn't care.

He spends hours nibbling on that same piece of jerky with the endearing and insanely lovable cashier, though from a distance you could never tell such terms could ever be applied to him. Perhaps if you were just an innocent bystander you'd propose that better-suiting words could be "stoic" or even "apathetically cool". 

Of course, John knows better than this and that's just the way he likes it. 

He exits with a slow kiss on the cheek and an always open invitation to ditch this bleak tundra for a more pleasant spot to hang.

Every afternoon Dave rejects the offer with gritted teeth.

..

Every evening John Egbert waits as quietly as he could possibly ever be in the less crowded corner of a rather cumbersome party for a certain dull-spectacled boy, and although it's rough and highly foul-smelling, it's all worth it in the end.

When the music improves he knows that _he's_ arrived and he never tries to contain his excitement.

He hides under a heavily equipped desk in fear of rumors and commits to small talk with the very sought-after DJ and makes his best attempt not to laugh out loud when Dave denies every offer to "go off somewhere for a bit". 

Every night he suggests for him to come back to his place, but the answer is always a very firm no. 

He can never understand what he's doing wrong.

...  
..  
.

 

Every morning Dave Strider walks to the minute cafe an hour away from his apartment in a half-assed attempt to pursue his minimum wage job there.

He passes by the same store each time and never resists the temptation to walk inside.

The clerk at the front desk knows his name well and clear by now, but he doesn't greet him or try to persuade him at all as he's given up on trying ages ago. 

Every morning Dave stares pensively at a silver ring and counts pennies and nickels in his head, tapping his foot to every dollar that he's able to muster up.

The rhythm's strong but it's never enough.

He walks out the door with a wistful sigh.


End file.
